


Violentine One-Shots

by 1Trash1



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, bruh moment, i hurt violet a lot, i love angst im SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Trash1/pseuds/1Trash1
Summary: one-shots of my favorite girls
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Violentine - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. New Girl

(Violet's POV)

Another boring day in history, probably the worst class ever. I thought, sitting down at my desk next to Louis.

"Hey Vi, what's up?" Louis says, giving me his signature grin. I smile back as I unpack my things.

"Nothing as usual. I just can't wait for the dumbass class to be over. I fucking hate Mr. Porter." I respond. not looking up from my desk.

"Who doesn't?" Louis responds happily. He quickly stops talking as Mr. Porter coughs for our attention.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good weekend," he said in his usual monotone voice. " We have a new student joining us today. She should be here soon." He said slowly walking over to his desk. It was like he summoned her, because just as she said that, a girl, around 5'2, super curly hair tied into a cute little ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top tucked into black booty shorts and white filas. Perfect body, pretty eyes, shining legs... Fuck. She was hot. I quickly look away as I realize I'm staring.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late!" She said, brushing off her knees.

"It's alright Clementine. Go ahead and take a seat." Mr. Porter said, pointing to the seat in front of me. Oh my god. She's sitting in the seat in front of me. I quickly hide my blush and she smiles and waves as she walks toward her seat. She's so fucking pretty. She takes a seat and class begins.

\--1 hour later (cause I'm lazy)--

The bell rings and I get up from my seat.

"Hey, Louis will you come with me to my locker?" I ask, picking up my book.

"Yeah sure," He said smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked as we made our way out of the class.

"That new girl Clementine." He responds,

"What about her?" I ask raising my eyebrow. We had finally reached my locker and I started putting in my combination.

"I saw the way you look-" Louis started but was cut off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and a dark red blush came on my face as I saw Clementine standing there with an awkward smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm new here and I'm having trouble opening my locker. Will you help me?" She said, slightly blushing, rubbing the back of her neck.

"O-ok," I say, following her. Her locker was just one row over. "What's your combo?" I ask, trying not to make eye contact.

"24-10-31." She responds in a cheery voice. I open her locker and just as I begin to walk away, she grabs my wrist. I slightly flinch at the contact but I turn around.

"Hold on! What's your name?" She asks, smiling.

"U-Uh it's um, Violet! My name's Violet." I stutter, which she chuckles.

"Well, Violet," She starts as she pulls out a pen and grabs my hand. "I'm Clementine. Clem for short. Do you maybe wanna grab a coffee sometime?" She asks me. I look down at my hand and saw she wrote 'Clementine: (XXX) XXX-XXXX call me ;)' I look back up, a blushing mess.

"Uh yes! Yes, I would like that. Yes very much." I stutter out.

"Well Violet, see you," she says turning around walking away. Leaving me in awe.

"What the fuck just happened." Louis chuckles. I jerk my head around to realize he was standing behind me the entire time.

"Louis! I uh, I think she just asked me out?" I say as I show him my hand.

"Damn Vi!" Louis practically yells. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he stops and just smirks.

"W-What?" I ask.

"EVERYONE'S GONNA FREAK OUT" He yells, turning around and sprinting off to our lunch table.

"LOUIS NO" I yell, running after him.


	2. Be Careful (part 1)

(3rd POV)

The traps keep getting messed up. The whole school knows about it. They all came to the conclusion that a group could be in the area so everyone was very cautious about going hunting for fishing. 

They knew it was dangerous to go out but they were running low on food and someone needed to go out. In the end, they decided to have Violet and Clem go fishing since it would take less time and be less loud. They agree and start to make their way to the gate.

"Be careful please!" Ruby calls out from the courtyard.

"We will Ruby," Violet calls back giving her a soft smile. They start walking to the shack, looking around cautiously. They walk in silence before Clem breaks it.

"Do you really think someone dangerous could be in the area?" She asks, lowering her knife for a moment.

"Honestly Clem, I'm not sure," Violet answers, looking down. The rest of the walk is quiet, besides the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet. After a long walk, they finally reached the shack. 

"I'll grab the spear could you stay out here and keep guard?" Violet asks Clem.

"Yeah of course." Clem smiles at her. Violet smiles back and enters the shed. She rummages around, moving shelves, bottles, and anything that could be blocking them. But the spears weren't there. 

"What?" Violet whispers to herself. She decides to go out and tell Clem. She opens the door to find no one there. "Clem? Where are you?" Violet asks, lip slightly trembling. But no answer. She goes down the steps and looks around, but no one was there.

"Clem-" She begins but is cut off by an arm being wrapped around her neck, putting her in a chokehold. Her eyes go wide as she struggles to breathe. She looks up to see her attacker. It seems to be an older man. Not as old as Abel, probably in his early 40's. 

"What... the fuck?..." She gasps out, barely able to breathe. 

"Just go to sleep, little lady." The man says calmly. She wants to respond, but can't. She slowly drifts off into unconsciousness.

\----- Back at the school -----

"Where could they be?" Aj asked, clearly stressed out. Ruby and Aasim were sitting next to him, trying to keep him calm, but panicking themselves. 

"Ruby! Aasim! Someone's here!" Willy, yells from the lookout. They all get up and approach the fence. 

"Well hello." A man says, giving a tired smile.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks, crossing her arms. 

"Why don't you let me finish. My name is Dan. My group and I are down the stream and we need some supplies: food, water, something warm to wear during the winter, weapons, ammo, all that shit." He says, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"And why should we help you?" Ruby asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," He starts, taking the cigarette from his mouth. "We got your girls."


	3. Be Careful (part 2)

"W-What?!" Ruby stammered out, taking a step back.

"Those girls out fishing, they're with my people," He says putting the cigarette back in his mouth. "Blondie's out cold and the other one can't get far without her crutches." He smirked.

"Give them back!" Aj yells from behind Ruby.

"I'm afraid I can't give nothing without them supplies little guy." He responds keeping his cool. 

"Ruby! Give them to him!" Aj yells at the redhead. 

"I can't just give him everything we have! We need this stuff!" She responds. Dan then coughs to get attention. 

"Well, it seems the young ladies will be staying with us for a while. Oh, and don't think we won't hurt 'em. Already choked out blondie." He says walking off. 

"Hey wait!" Aasim yells, but the man doesn't budge. He just keeps walking. That's when Louis walks out. Oh fuck. He had no idea any of this was happening. Louis walked over to ruby and put a hand on her shoulder, seeing she was visibly stressed. He then pulls his notepad out of his pocket and wrote something.

"What's wrong?" Louis wrote. Ruby hesitated, knowing Louis would be terrified for them from his own experience. But she finally gave in.

"Do you remember when Clem and Violet went fishing this morning?" Ruby asked earning a nod from Louis. "There's a group down the stream. They have Violet and Clementine. They said that... If we don't give them basically all of our supplies they would hurt them... he said he choked Violet..." Ruby explained, tears threatening to spill. Louis stared at her wide-eyed. He quickly flipped the page and started furiously writing. He showed the notepad to Ruby.

"We're going after them right?" It said. Ruby turned back to the rest of the group. 

"Fuck yeah we are." She said, determined. "Everyone get your shit together. We leave at dawn tomorrow." She finished and walked towards the admin building.

\---- With Clem and Vi ----

"Good to see you both awake." Dan Smiled at the girls tied to a tree. Earning a scoff from Clem. Dan perked his head at the girl "Got something to say, pretty lady?" He asked, in a menacing tone.

"Yeah, fuck you-" Clem started but was stopped by a punch to the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Your parents obviously never taught you any manners did they?" He asked, walking towards Clem, who had put her head down. He scoffed then roughly pulled her head up by her hair. "You fucking look at me when I'm talking to you. Understand?" He asked, not letting go of her hair. She just stared at him, not saying anything. He growled and gave another harsh pull to her hair. "I said. Do you understand?" He said still pulling on her hair, the pain visible on her face. She remembers when that man pulled her back by her hair at the St. John Dairy. 

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" She finally yelled out. Dan let go an looked at Violet who was staring at them with fear in her eyes. 

"What about you blondie-locks?" He chuckles.

"Suck a dick." She says before spitting in his face. Dan wiped the spit from his face before smirking.

"Hey, Danielle! Do you have that wrench with you?" He yells. A woman with dark brown hair, tied into a low ponytail walked towards them and handed dan the wrench. It was one of those wrenches with the adjustable grip so you could decide how tight you want it to be.

"I'll show you what we do with those who don't listen." He says shoving a cloth in her mouth. She gives a muffled yell in protest but can't actually say anything. Her eyes dart down to her arm as Dan places his boot on her wrist and tightens the wrench around her index finger. 

"No hards feelings girly." He says before yanking the wrench upward. Then there was a loud crack and a blood-curdling scream from Violet. 

"Violet!" Clem yells.

"Learned your lesson yet girl?" He asked, but got only muffled cries from Violet, which he shrugged at "I guess your hand your decision." He says moving the wrench to her middle finger.

"Please no!" Clem yelled in protest but got no answer but instead another sickening crack and another scream. 

"I said, HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR FUCKING LESSON?!" Dan shouts in her face. Through tears, Violet gives frantic nods. "Good," Dan says, ripping the cloth from her mouth. Then walking away.

Leaving them there for the night.


	4. Be Careful (part 3)

They were all walking single file, on the side of the river. Ruby in the front, Omar in the back, and everyone else in the middle. Everyone was carrying weapons. They weren't sure where exactly the camp was but Dan said down the river so it couldn't be too far.

"Ruby!" Willy whisper-yelled. "Look!" He exclaims pointing to his left. Everyone looks over to see a camp. There were around 12 tents, a couple of charcoal grills, and some firepits, nothing out of the usual. Until their eyes shifted over to a tree. Next to one of the fire pits, was a huge tree, and tied to it were Violet and Clementine. Violet was unconscious and Clem was just keeping her head down.

"Holy shit! They're really here!" Aasim whispered to Ruby. "They don't look hurt." He said, looking them up and down until he saw Violet's hand. "Ehh, scratch that."

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Look at Violet's hand holy shit!" Aasim exclaimed. Ruby did so but was met with disgustingly bent, and swollen fingers.

"Shit," Ruby whispered to herself. "We-"

"COME ON OUT NOW!" Dan suddenly yelled. Everyone hid behind bushes. "I SEE YOU OUT THERE!" He continued, waving his knife around. But no one moved an inch. "Oh, I see!" Dan chuckled, "Y'all wanna play hardball? I can show you hardball." He yelled as he cut the rope that was holding Violet and Clem. He grabbed Clem by her hair. "Get the fuck up!" He yelled in her face, as he continued to drag her up from the floor. Not bothering to look at the unconscious girl next to Clem. Once he finally got clem to her foot her twirled her around to make her back press his chest, holding the knife to her throat. "I'm gonna give you one more fucking chance!" He yelled.

"Ruby what do we do?!' Aj whisper to the redhead but got no response. His eyes met with hers for a second before she got up.

"Is it just you out here?!" Dan yelled.

"Just me," Ruby responded, dropping her knife, and raising her hands up.

"Good, good." Dan chuckled pressing the knife hard enough into Clem's throat just to draw a thin line of blood. "Step forward," Dan yelled, not realizing Violet waking up behind him. Ruby did as told.

"Let her go!" Ruby yelled.

"No, I don't think I will." Dan chuckled, "We got a lot of use for these girls and the rest of y'all-" Dan started but was cut off by Violet. The blonde had launched herself on top of Dan. Tackling him to the ground. He dropped his knife. Clem stumbled to the ground, then started to crawl towards her crutches. 

That's when all hell broke loose.

Everyone from the school burst out of the bushes and started attacking the camp. Everyone was fighting. Even Aj. But Violet and Dan were in their own world, not worrying about anyone else. Violet was now on top of Dan, struggling to keep him on the ground.

"Get the fuck off!" Dan yelled, giving Violet an elbow to the nose, causing it to bleed. Viole stumbled back for a second, but as she was about to be attacked by Dan, he stopped. and fell to the floor. As his body fell behind him stood Louis, eyes wide as he looked at the man who now had a knife in the back of his head.

"Louis!" Violet yelled, getting up and putting the boy in a tight hug. Louis was surprised at first but melted into the hug. Suddenly Violet tightened it. "Don't get used to this." She whispered, earning a laugh from Louis. They separated and looked over to Clem who was struggling to get up, Violet ran over and helped Clem up, Louis handing her crutches. 

"Thank god you're okay," Clem said pulling Violet into a kiss. But immediately pulled away and wiped her mouth. "Ewwww!" Clem laughed, pointing to Violet's bloody nose. 

"Oh!" Violet laughed as she wiped off some of the blood.

"Come on let's get outta here!" Ruby yelled to the others, as she started to run back to the school. Everyone followed. They got back and Ruby started patching up injuries and everyone reunited with the two girls. They were finally safe.


	5. Nightmares

Violet sat in the corner, her hands over her head, shielding it from her dad who stood before her. He always did this when he was drunk. But it was different this time. He was screaming, throwing bottles, and... crying. He was crying. But why should she care? This man ruins her life. She kept her head down. Which made him mad.

"Look at me you fucking brat!" He said picking up his fist, preparing to hit her. but the impact never came, and the shouting got distant.

"Violet? Violet?!" 

She opened her eyes, blinking away tears, to see Clem above her. 

"Are you okay? You were crying!" Clem said as Violet sat up. She had no hesitation, she threw her arms around Clem and quietly sobbed into her shoulder. 

"Was it the one about your dad?" CLem whispered, earning a slow nod from Violet. 

"I-It was different this time... He was crying..." Violet whispered. Clem just held on tighter, rubbing her back as the sobs continued. They continued until they heard a soft knock at the door. The person didn't wait for a 'come in' they just opened it. It was Aj. 

"Violet? Why're you crying?" He says, putting down his makeshift knife and hopping onto the bed. 

"It was just a nightmare Aj," Clem explained.

"Oh. What was the nightmare about Clem gets them all the time." Aj questions the blonde.

"It... It's something personal." Violet says, looking down.

"Like what?" He asks

"Aj, drop it." Clem cuts in.

"No, it's uh... It's fine Clem. He was just curious. it was um... about my dad" She tells him, her voice cracking at the last part.

"What did your dad do?" He asked, confused.

"He uh... He would yell and cry and um... Shit... He would hit me." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why'd he do that?" 

"He drank a lot of alcohol. It's this drink that if you have too much it can change how you act. I guess he just didn't like having me around." 

At this point, Clem was rubbing her back and whispering to Aj things like 'you'll understand when you're older.'

"Violet?" Aj asked. Violet looks up from her hands. "Even if he doesn't... I like having you around!" Aj exclaims, giving her a toothy smile. 

"Thank buddy. You too." She says, wiping her face.

"We all do Vi," Clem says, pulling Violet into a hug. 

He isn't here anymore.

She's safe.


	6. Late Nights (part 1)

(Modern AU)

It was late. Louis and Clem were having a movie night since Violet was working late. Clem was snuggled up in a blanket on the couch while Louis was sitting on a pillow on the ground.

"Hey, Clem since Vi'll be home soon and we haven't eaten maybe I can walk to McDonald's and get us some food," Louis asked, looking up.

"Sure but I'm not paying," She said, sticking out her tongue.

"I wasn't counting on it orange." He chuckled, get up and slipping on his shoes. "I'll be back soon." He said, walking out the door. 

He was glad he was wearing a coat because it was fairly cold outside. He shivers as he pulled out his phone. Weird. Violet told us she'd be home at 8. It's 8:45. He continues walking as he taps on Violet's contact, calling her. His head whips to his left as he hears a ring come from the alleyway. That was Violet's ringtone. He slowly walks down the alleyway, getting closer to the ringing, before he sees it.

"Violet..?"

"Violet?! Oh my god!" He screamed, dropping to his knees next to the girl. She was sprawled out against a wall, her eyes were glazed over, barely open, There were scratches on her neck and arms, but that wasn't what he was looking at. He was looking at the knife lodged in her abdomen. He quickly shook himself out of his daze and scrambled to call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" 

"I was just walking! And- and I found my friend in an alleyway, and and and she's been stabbed!" Put his arms around Violet, checking for a pulse that was barely there.

"Okay sir, do you know who stabbed her?"

"No!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm on Vine and Fairfax!" He screamed, holding onto the girl, 

"Okay, sir please make sure you do not touch the knife, touching it could tamper with evidence, and pulling it out could make your friend bleed to death. There are ambulances on the way." 

"Okay okay."

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Louis Sulieman." 

"And what is your friend's name?"

"Violet Adlon." 

"Okay, sir the ambulances are almost at your location." Just as she said that he heard the faint sound of ambulances.

"Yes, yes! I hear them! Thank you!" He yelled as he hung up the phone. He gently lowers Violet out of his hands and ran out to the street screaming for the ambulances, waving his arms up in the air, "Over here!"

The ambulances pulled up and people started pouring out, all of them flooding into the alleyway where Violet laid. He just stared in horror, as he felt a warm blanket being wrapped around him.

"Sir please sit down."

He did as told and pulled out his phone, pressing on Clem's contact.

"Clem I need you to meet me at Vine and Fairfax."

"What?"

"Just meet me please." The please was barely a whisper as he hung up. He sat on the corner, the blanket over his shoulders, just looking at the ground.

(Clem's POV)

I ran out of the house, not bothering to put on a coat. Louis didn't explain what happened but I'm not stupid. I heard the ambulances and the screaming. I continued to run until I could barely breathe. But I didn't stop. I eventually saw Louis sitting on the corner, a blanket over his broad shoulders, his face in his hands. I looked up from him to see Violet on a stretcher, oxygen mask attached to her face, being hauled onto the ambulance by screaming EMTS.

"Violet!" I screamed as I ran up to the stretcher,

"Ma'am please stay back."

"But that's my girlfriend!"

"Does she have any other family such as a mother?"

"No, she doesn't!" I tell him, tears spilling. They looked at each other for a second before they turned back to me.

"You can ride in the ambulance."

"What about Louis?" I asked, frantically pointing to the boy sitting down.

"I'm afraid not. Get in" 

I look back at Louis who gave me a silent nod. I sat next to Violet, who was unconscious. She had IV's taped into her arms and an oxygen mask. She had bandages wrapped around her abdomen, red slightly bleeding through. She had bandages on her arms and a neck brace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell I like Violet angst? Honestly, most of this book will be angst lmfao


	7. After the Dentist

"Yeah Louis we're coming home she's so drugged up it's hilarious," Violet said, pulling out of the parking lot, looking over to the girl next to her, who seemed to be entranced by her fingers.

"Ith Louith on the phone?" Clem asked, with a huge lisp due to the cotton swabs in her mouth. 

"Yes,"

"Lemme talk to him" She demanded. Violet chuckled and handed the phone to Clem.

"Hey, Clemster how ya feeling?" Louis asked, through the facetime.

"My mouth feelth like a volcano."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeth. Watch." Clem said. She then proceeded to spit all the cotton swabs out her mouth. 

"CLEM NO," Violet yelled, looking at the girl. "Put them back in!"

Meanwhile, Louis found this hysterical. 

"Alright, Clem I'll see you soon."

"Bye Brody!"

"Louis."

"Same thing," Clem said, hanging up the phone. "Violet, Vi, Vivi, Violet, flower, purple-" Clem started, poking the blonde's face.

"What?"

"Look at me drive," Clem said, putting her hands up to imitate a steering wheel. "Broooooooooooooommmm vrooOOOOOOMMMMMM NYOOOOOOOOOOMMM"

"Clem stop."

"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

"Oh, my fucking-"

"Violet are we home???" Clem asked leaning her head on Violet's shoulder. 

"In like 3 minutes," Violet answered, chuckling. Clem, however, did not find this funny and started sobbing. "What?! What's wrong?!"

"Can you imagine being named Schartmugel?" The brunette asked, through sobs. 

"Clementine-"

"CAN YOU IMAGINE BEING NAMED CLEMENTINE WHAT KIND OF SHITTY NAME IS THAT?" She asked, crying more.

"YOUR NAME!" 

"NOOOOooooooo" Clem responded, melting into her seat. and as if nothing had just happened, she shot back up and turned to the brunette. "Are we home yet?"

"OH, MY FUCKING-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from angst lmao


	8. Late Nights (part 2)

"Oh my god Vi..." Clem whispered, kneeling down next to the stretcher. Violet's eyes were completely closed now, the only indication of life was her chest slowly going up and down. Clem put her hand in Violet's, making sure not to mess up the iv in the back of her hand. The ambulance pulled into the hospital parking lot and EMTs flooded into the back, pulling out the stretcher and running with it towards the main building, screaming. Clem followed them, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. She ran in and looked around, Violet was already being rushed into rooms and among the other people waiting she saw Louis. He was sitting in a corner, tears streaming down his face. 

"Louis!" Clem ran up to the boy, engulfing him in a hug. He hugged back tightly. 

"I uh, I called everyone. Only Ruby, Aasim, and Mitch can get here tonight," He pulled away, facing her. "Everyone else said they can be here tomorrow morning."

"What about Brody? She never misses anything like this." Clem asked. Louis just looked at his feet.

"I didn't call her..."

"What?! Why not?!" Clem was starting to raise her voice.

"Brody freaks out anytime something happens to Violet! Remember when Violet broke her wrist? She was having a full on panic attack!" Louis said, holding his hands up defensively.

"You need to call her right now," Clem demanded, crossing her arms. Louis pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat back down. He pressed on Brody's contact and put it on speaker phone. 

"Hey, Louis!"

"Brody, uh... Are you sitting down right now?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Okay, um, Brody we need to to get to the hospital. Like, right now." Louis wipes his eyes.

"What? Why?" Her voice was starting to get concerned. 

"I was walking to get some food for Clem and I and... um, I found Violet. In the alleyway. She-" Louis didn't even get to finish his sentence before Brody screamed. The phone call ended.

"What did I tell you, Clem? She probably ripping up a highway to get here right now. " Louis said, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" Clem and Louis look up to see Mitch burst through the doors, Aasim and Ruby behind him. "All I get is a phone call from Louis at 9 pm saying that Violet was in the fucking hospital?! What the fuck?!"

"Mitch calm down!" Aasim told him. Mitch stepped back and took a deep breath. "Louis what happened," Aasim said in a serious tone.

"Well-" Louis started but was cut off by Brody running through the door and throwing Louis into a hug, then letting go and spinning him around, checking for injuries.

"What happened?! Are you okay??" She asked looking up at him. 

"I'm fine Brody," Louis told her, pushing away from her.

"What happened to Violet?!" 

"Well... Clem and I were waiting for her to come home so I thought I would go get us some food, and when I was walking I found Violet and," Louis stops for a second, choking on his own words. "She was lying against a wall, she had scratches all over her neck and arms and she..." Louis stops again, wiping tears from his eyes. "She was stabbed..." Louis says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What the fuck!" Aasim puts his hands on his head, turning around. Brody literally collapsed into Ruby whos eyes were just wide. Louis rushed over to help Brody back up when Mitch opened his mouth. 

"Well why was she out so late in the fucking first place-" Mitch starts but is interrupted but a harsh slap to the face. 

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Brody started, "She was out because she was walking home from work! Oh, but you wouldn't understand that struggle huh? You wouldn't understand that because all you do is sit on your ass all day and you judge, judge, and judge. How about instead of being an insensitive prick, you pray for our friend who was just fucking stabbed!" She finished, taking a deep breath, and stepping away from the boy. Everyone's eyes were wide at the girl's sudden outburst. 

"Ahem." Everyone turns around at the voice. There's a doctor there. He was old probably around 70, he was balding and had wired glasses on. He flipped a couple of paper on his clipboard and looked up at the group a pitiful frown overtaking his face. "Are you the friends of Violet?" He asked, getting eager nods from the group. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I'm sorry to tell you, Violet Elise Adlon has passed away, you may say goodbye, she is in room 104." He turned around and walked towards the room. Everyone broke down into tears. Aasim was trying to comfort a crying Ruby, Mitch was just looking at his feet, Brody put her head in her hands and started sobbing, and Louis just looked at Clem. Clem fell to her knees and starts bashing her arms onto the ground, uncontrollably sobbing. Louis and Brody got down onto the floor with her, hugging her, and crying with her. They all eventually sucked up the courage to see Violet. They walked into the room and their eyes laid on the body covered with a white cloth. Everyone stepped outside as they thought Clem needed a moment alone. 

Clementine walked up to the bed, tear flowing down her face as she slowly lifted the cloth to reveal her girlfriend- her former girlfriend's face. She covered her mouth with her hand as a fresh wave of tears flowed in. Violet was so pale, paler than shes ever seen. She has dark circles under her eyes and the only color on her face was the small trickle of dried blood coming from her mouth. Her mouth was slightly opened and her blonde fluffy hair was now dirty and tangled. 

"Violet..." Clem whispered. "Please say this is a dream... This isn't happening!" Clem's voice cracked on the last sentence, grabbing and pulling on her hair as she cried above her old lover. She looked at the girl again before noticing something. Violet was still wearing her earrings. Her favorite earrings. Clem got them for her when they were in high school. Violet wore them every single day. Clem slowly removed the earrings and put them in her pocket. After around 10 minutes of staring at Violet's lifeless body, she walked out, looking at her friends, she managed to mutter a small "Go for it." Then she called an uber and went home. She got out of the car and took out her keys to let her in. She froze when she saw the purple heart keychain on the ring. She looked at it for a second before shaking her head and turning the knob. She threw her keys on the couch and locked the door. Clem started crying even more at how empty their- her house was without Violet. She went upstairs and flopped on their- her bed and started crying. She cried until sunrise when she finally bothered to lift up her head where her eyes made contact with the small red box hiding under her hat. She got up and opened it. She looked deeply into the ring inside. She's been planning to propose that Violet for months now.

But I guess plans changed.


	9. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be more of a platonic Vilouis

Louis' POV

It's 2:58 right now. School ends at 3:00 pm. It's 7th period. I'm sitting next to Violet with Clem behind me. Speaking of it, Violet's been really secretive and quiet today. I don't know what wrong but it has to be something. Right? Or maybe she's just in one of her moods. Whatever I can't tell. The bell rings and I turn around to the girls.

"So Vi, Clem, do you guys wanna come over and plays some video games? My parents aren't home today so we can be as loud as we want." I ask, giving them a toothy grin.

"I'm down," Clem said, putting her notebook in her backpack.

"I can't sorry," Violet says quietly.

"Aww c'mon Vi! Why not?" I pout.

"I'm um... Busy." She said, her voice cracking on the last word. Without another word, she walked out of the class. 

"What's her deal?" I ask, slinging my bag over my shoulder. 

"Not sure." She answers, shrugging. We leave the school and walk to my house. We played on my XBox for about an hour before Clem decided it was time to go home. After about 15 minutes I felt lonely so I text Violet.

"Heeeyyy Vi, whatcha up to?"

Sent 4:16 pm

I wait for 10 minutes. No answer. Weird. Violet always answers my texts no matter what. I wait another 10 minutes. Still no answer. That's it, I'm gonna check on her. I jump out of my bed and start walking over to Violet's trailer. I still can't believe she's forced to live in a fucking trailer. I offered her a room at my house but she declined. I knock on the door. No answer. Okay her parents don't get home until really late so she's probably just listening to music or something. I pull out my spare key and push it into the door. I walk in and look around.

"Violet? It's Louis! You home?" I shout. No answer. I look around and see her on the bathroom floor. My eyes widen. She's leaning against the wall, unconscious. Next to her is a pill bottle. Penicillin. Violet's allergic to penicillin. She took them all. Dropping to my knees I grab onto her.

"Violet? Violet, can you hear me?" I look around in shock before making a spilt decision. I dragged her limp body over the toilet and stuck two fingers in her mouth. Her throat is swollen shut. Could I make her throw it up? Is that even how it works? I try. nothing. 

"Holy shit Louis think!" I look around, fixing my eyes on her EpiPen. I grab it and shove it into her thigh. She doesn't wake up. I put her over the toilet again and check her throat. It isn't swollen anymore. Do i make her throw up now? I don't have time to get her phone and i don't have mine on me. I shove my fingers into the back of her throat. Her eyes fly open and she empties her stomach contents into the toilet. Once she's done she looks back at me, her mouth slightly agape. Then she starts crying. I pull her into a hug and rub her back.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay." I tighten the hug as she cries more. So we sat there. And cried.


	10. Promposal

Violet let out a sigh as she looked at the flowers in her hand. She was going to ask Clementine to the prom today. Let's just hope Clem accepts. Violet's liked Clem since 7th grade. And by what some kids say, Clem likes her back. Violet pulls her phone out of her pocket as she walks to school.

Purple: im having a seizure over this jesUS

Lou-ser: calM YOUR TITTIES SHE'S GONNA SAY YES

Lou-ser: and if she says no

Lou-ser: guess you'll die ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Purple: louis im gOnna cry

Lou-ser: would a firm pat on the back help you

Purple: die

Lou-ser: ouchers

Lou-ser: but seriously vivi shes gonna say yes you're getting your panties in a twist over nothing

Purple: well im sorry im not making your weenie go wild

Purple: fuck ya life

Lou-ser: ok ok just walk faster and get over her jfc

Purple: its noT MY FAULT IM SLOW

Violet huffed and placed her phone back in her pocket, fulfilling Louis' request and picking up her pace. After around 5 min she looked up to be greeted by the high school she's known for so long. As much and this school fucking sucked, she loved it here. A way to get away from home. She walked into the school and was greeted by Louis, Clem, Brody, and Ruby. They were always here the earliest. Louis pulled Violet to the side and hugged her, whispering a small 'good luck' in her ear. She gave him and firm nod and just in a snap, all her confidence left her body. She slowly waddled over to Clem and lightly tapped on the brunette's shoulder. Clem turned to look at her with those big doughy eyes. Oh my god her eyes. Violet's face flushed red and in an attempt to look cool she put up shaky finger guns.

"H-Hi?" Violet put an awkward smile on her face, keeping up the finger guns.

"Hey Vi, what's with the flowers?" Clem asked, pointing to the bouquet of roses. Violet flushed and harshly pushed the flowers into Clem.

"I uh- they're for you." She said, looking at her feet.

"That's very nice of you Vi!" She smiled at the blonde. "What's the occasion?"

"Uhm... Will you go to prom with me?" Violet asked, fiddling with her fingers. Clementine's eyes widened, and her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Violet took this as an answer. "Yeah, I get it. It was a stupid idea-"

"Yes!" Clem suddenly shouted. Violet's jaw dropped, but it soon turned into a smile.

"Oh thank GOD," Violet yelled dramatically, dropping onto the floor and lying there face flat.

"What? You thought I was gonna say no?" Clem chuckled, pulling the blonde up.

"Uh... Yes???"

"Pfft. You're so cute." Clem laughed and Violet's red face, and pulled her into a hug. Violet tensed but soon melted into the warm welcoming hug. It felt like the world stopped before Violet heard Louis' voice from behind her.

"F U C K YEAH"

"LOUIS-"


	11. It's you

Clementine's POV

It's finally lunchtime after what seemed like the most boring class ever. I get up from my seat and exit the classroom. I start walking to my table when I pass by the music room. Someone's singing. I look through the crack of the door and see Violet and Louis sitting next to each other, Louis was playing a guitar and Violet was just on her phone while singing. It seemed so... Casual? Did they do this often? Her voice was soft as i listened to the words. 

"Met a lot of people but nobody feels like you

So please don't break my heart

Don't tear me apart 

I know how it starts, trust me I've been broken before

Don't break me again, 

I am delicate 

Please don't break my heart 

Trust me I've been broken before"

Was she singing about me? I mean, the only other person she's dated was Minvera. Louis looked up from his guitar and saw me. 

Fuck.

Of course, Louis being Louis, he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell out of his chair. Violet looked at him confused, before looking at me at the doorway. She looked at me and I swear she looked like she was gonna puke. Violet always refused to sing around anyone besides Louis. 

"H-Heeeyyyyy Clem???" Violet said, but it sounds more like a question. "You just got here right? Like, you didn't hear anything??"

"I've been here the whole time."

"noOOOOOOOO" Violet joined Louis on the floor. I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry it's so short it's 2:14 am and i have nothing better to do)


	12. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another platonic vilouis because theyre besties so

1 year ago

Violet and Louis sat together in the piano room. Both sitting on the stool while Louis' fingers danced across the key. They always sang this song together. It was kinda perfect for them considering at this time everyone kind of hangs out in the courtyard. They were pretty sure the other could hear them but they didn't care. They were having fun.

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud

not saying much

I'm criticized

but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down,

but I get up"

Violet starts singing, the words coming out with ease as Louis continued playing the song on the piano.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium,

I am titanium,

I am titanium,

I am titanium"

They continued, smiling as they sat together. When they hung out, it kind of felt like it was the only time they could act human again. It was calming, to forget about all the shit that's happening in the world, and just let all your emotions out through music. Sure they sang other songs together, but they liked to sing this when they had a really shitty day. Today was a shitty day. Lets just say hunting didn't go so well. No rabbits. No fish. No dinner today. But it's okay. It's normal to go hungry these days. Honestly these kids have gotten used to going without food.

The kids outside were talking, they weren't specifically listening to them sing, but they couldn't help but smile as the two sang together. They did this maybe once or twice a week and the other kids were used to it. They enjoyed hearing Violet's calming voice and Louis' soothing piano. It was nice.

Violet was sitting in her room. Staring at the scars on her wrist. She was proud of herself. Hasn't cut in almost 4 months. She quickly pulled down her sleeve as she heard a faint knock at her door.   
"Come in!"

The door opened and there stood Brody. She gave a small wave before speaking.

"Hey uh, you, Louis, and Marlon are on hunting duty. You mind heading out?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

Violet returned the smile and gave her a nod. She got off of the bed and walked past Brody, closing the door behind her. She never lets anyone in her room. No one.

Violet walked out to the gates and was greeted by Louis and Marlon. Louis put his arm around her neck and wave her a toothy smile.

"What's good Vi? You ready to fuck up some rabbits?"

"What an odd way to say hunt Louis." Violet rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's not waste time." Marlon interjected, turning to the gates and walking out. Louis unwrapped his arm from Violet and they both followed the blonde boy. They walked for a while before hearing a loud crash.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis asked frantically,

"Sounded like it came from the train station."

"Violet that's outside they safe-zone." Marlon scolded.

"So you're just gonna let whoever is out there die?" She shot back. Marlon shook head before looking at her.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~

Things have never been the same since then, Brody died, Marlon died, the Delta came, Louis got his tongue cut out, and now they were all on a cart going to the school, watching Clem and Aj run away from the walkers on the beach.

They got back to the school and Violet left. She said she was going to find Clem, Aj and Tenn. Louis was praying they all made it back safe. Next thing her knew, Aj was rolling Clem in a wheelbarrow, missing a leg. Ruby took clem in, Aasim and Louis went to Aj. He was crying Louis couldn't tell why but he assumed it was because Aj thought Clem was going to die.

"Aj, Where's Tenn?" Aasim asked sternly.

"I-I don't know... We got split up."

"And Violet?" Aasim put a hand on his shoulder. Aj didn't answer, instead he put his head in his hands, and started sobbing harder. Louis stepped back, his eyes widening. Louis knew damn well what happened. But Aasim didn't take this as an answer.

"Aj. Where is Violet."

"She.. She's dead. S-She saved Tenn." Aj spoke between sobs. Aasim's eyes immediately looked up at Louis who was standing there in shock, tears were brimming his eyes but he ran off before any could spill.

And that was the end of it. Louis didn't want to come out of his room. Aasim had gotten into the habit of leaving food bowls outside his room.

Louis hasn't been out of his room in nine days. Everybody knew he needed space. So they gave it to him. Everyone was sitting outside enjoying their meal when the faint sound of piano was heard. Clem and Aj looked around confused when everyone looked horrified. Ruby had even started crying.

"What? Louis always plays piano doesn't he?" Aj asked confused.

"No uhm... It's the song we're upset about." Aasim told him, while holding a crying Ruby.

"What's so special about the song?"

"I uh... Shit." Aasim stopped to wipe his eyes. "Violet and Louis used to do duets to this song. Louis would play piano and Violet would sing. They didn't when were stressed or upset." Aasim was now stumbling over his, trying not to cry.

"The only problem now is that Violet isn't here to sing it."


	13. Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess

Orange has added flower, dumb bitch, brooooooodyuwu, mbitch, ratman, assim, the other ginger, Gordon Ramsay, and soophiiieeee to the chat.

flower: oh ok

dumb bitch: why is my name dumb bitch

Orange: because louis i just watched you put tortillas over ur eyes then get scared when you couldnt see

dumb bitch: okay in my defense i didnt know tortillas werent see through

flower: louis i-

brooooooodyuwu: wtf okay go off i guess

Orange has added MinnieM to the chat.

flower has left the chat.

MinnieM: wtf

Orange has kicked MinnieM from the chat.

dumb bitch: jesus the last thing we need is another ginger

Orange has added flower to the chat.

brooooooodyuwu: >:0

dumb bitch: oh my god theres the other ginger

the other ginger: what is my name

dumb bitch: JESUS FUCK THERES ANOTHER ONE

dumb bitch: HOW DO YOU GUYS MULTIPLY LIKE THIS

the other ginger has left the chat.

flower: louis shut your FUCK

Orange: vi be nice :(

flower: i-

dumb bitch: i dont want to hear you apology *wipes tears*

flower: but i-

dumb bitch: youre dead to me *wipes more tears*

flower: wAIT PLEASE LETS TALK ABOUT THIS-

dumb bitch: this is why mom doesnt fUCKING LOVE YOU

flower: life story 😎

dumb bitch: vi...

ratman: okAY LISTEN MY HAIR ISNT THAT BAD

flower: oh my god who let him here

Orange: me :)

flower has left the chat.


	14. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about what happened to me today.

Violet, Louis, and Clem were hanging out after school. They got some food then decided to look around in CVS. They didn't need anything but they thought it would be fun to just look around. While Clem was caught up looking at the Halloween section, Louis pulled Violet to the side. 

"Violet, I need to tell you something," Louis whispered, leading Violet a little way down the aisle.

"Sure," 

Once they had gotten far enough Louis turned to her and looked at her with a somewhat excited look on his face.

"Soooo, I just wanted to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Louis giggled,

"I promise." 

"Clem and I are dating!" Louis exclaimed to the blonde. Violet's eye widened, her heart dropping. Clem, her crush since 7th grade, and Louis her best friend since 3rd grade. Dating. "Violet?" Louis asked, snapping her out of her daze. 

"Yeah, sorry," Violet responded, looking down at her feet. They stood there in silence for a little before Clem half-jogged over. 

"You told her?" She looked at Louis.

"Yep. But Vi seriously, you can't tell anyone yet." Louis turned to the blonde. Violet nodded her head, not wanting to look at the pair as tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly before checking her phone. 4:55. 

"I have to go," She spoke quietly, "My bus will be at the school soon." 

"Yeah me too." Clem smiled.

"I'll just walk with you guys back to school!" Louis exclaimed too the girls. Violet really didn't want to walk with them, but she didn't really have a choice. They were gonna follow her back to school either way. She walked with them, wiping her eyes ever so often. Trying to talk as little as possible to hide the heartache in her voice. She eventually got on her bus, purposefully not hugging either of them goodbye. She pulled out her phone and texted Louis.

Violet: tell clem i can't make it to the movies this weekend

Louis: i will

Violet: thanks.


	15. Crash

Louis just pulled into Violet and Clem's driveway. It was sunny and they had plans to see a movie. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Violet.

Stinky bastard man: im here

Blonde brat boy: ok

A few seconds after he received the text, Clem walked out the door, Violet followed, locking the door.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Louis says as Violet gets in the passenger seat and Clem gets into the seat behind his, propping her leg up on the seat.

"Nothing much," Violet responded, putting her phone in the cupholder. Louis turned down the radio and started talking about something that happened at work. Violet was listening but mostly looking out her window. Clementine, on the other hand, seemed to be invested in the story.

—

They've been driving for maybe 10 minutes, Clem and Louis were still having their conversation, Violet occasionally chiming in. They eventually got to an intersection Louis hated. He hated it because it was always so busy, and a lot of people on it were reckless. Their light turned green, and louis stepped his foot on the pedal. Him and Clem continued talking and Violet looked out the windshield.

Louis was paying attention to the road before he heard a loud truck horn blaring at them. He looked through Violet's window and his eyes widened at what he saw. A huge truck, probably going 80 MPH, was heading straight for them.

"Watch out!"

Then nothing.

—

Louis hazily woke up to sirens and people screaming. Clem was screaming bloody murder and he was about to turn around and see if she was okay, but before he could he looked at Violet. His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

Violet's body was crushed and mangled under the metal of the car, the truck still embedded into the car. He felt glued on her body, staring and the blood all over the front area of the car. He looked back at Clem who was still screaming. Her leg was crushed under the metal, paramedics were trying to calm her down but he couldn't really tell whether she was screaming because of her leg or Violet.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as paramedics broke open his window to get to him.

"Sir are you injured?!"

Louis breathed deep before answering, "No."


	16. Crash (part 2)

The road was blocked off and bystanders watched in horror at the scene. Louis was talking to a police officer about what happened, telling him how the truck driver ran a red light then smashed into the side of them. Louis heard the truck driver talking to an officer as well. Of course he wasn't fucking hurt.

"VIOLET! NO- VIOLET!!" Clem was screaming again. Louis turned around just in time to see something he thought he never would have to.

Violet being put in a body bag.

The paramedics were putting her bloody, mangled, body into a black body bag. Clementine was being hauled into the ambulance, tears streaming down her face as she continued to scream for Violet. Louis' eyes widened, his head whipped around at the truck driver.

"You mother-fucker!" He attempted to lunge at the truck driver, only to be held back by an officer. He was screaming, crying, trying to beat the shit out of this guy.

"This is all your fault!!"

"You piece of fucking shit!"

"You fucking killed her!" He continued yelling at the man, trying to get out of the officers grasp, He slowly stopped his fit of rage and slowly fell to the floor, sobbing.

\----------

Clem slowly opened her eyes to see a hospital room. She looked around to see Brody, Sophie, Ruby, and Aasim.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy." Ruby spoke softly moving towards the bed. All their faces were red, like they were crying. Why were they crying? Why was she here again? Clem couldn't really remember. She figured that she was put on some sort of anesthesia.

"Clem! You're awake! Listen, uhm... your leg was really bad and uh.. They had to amputate it." Brody stepped forward, face falling with every word she spoke. Clem's eyes widened as she looked down at her leg. It was amputated just below the knee where it was previously crushed. She was at a loss of words before she remembered something.

Violet.

Where was she? Shouldn't she be here? Louis was probably sorting out the crash but why isn't Violet in here? She looked up at Brody who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Where's Vi?" She asked, voice raspy. Everyone froze, and stared at the brunette.

"You... You don't remember?" Brody asked, voice barely above a whisper. Clementine shook her head. Brody looked away for a moment, wiping her eyes before answering.

"She uh... She didn't make it." The red-head breathed out. Clem stared at the girl, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Clementine-"

"Shut up! You're fucking lying!" She yelled, sitting up.

"Clem please..." Brody pleaded.

"Just stop! Stop lying! Violet she..." Clementine tried to hold it in but slowly began to sob. Sophie move close to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette, careful to not hurt her. Aasim the rest of them watched from the side not sure of what to do. Brody had started wiping silent tears from her face, before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They looked up before a familiar face walked through the door.

Louis.

He was looking at the floor as he walked in, only looking up as he stopped. His eyes were full of hurt. Aasim walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug as Louis descended into sobs. His shoulders racked as he gasped for air, trying to stop crying. Aasim didn't pull away, only tightening the hug as a few tears also fell from his face. The room was silent, no one being able to find any words. 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want a part 3 of like,,, violets funeral?


	17. Memories

Trigger warning.

"Come on Vi! It'll be fun!" Louis has been trying to get Clem and Violet to go with him and Sophie to this new club.

"Louis you know how I feel about alcohol..." Violet responded.

"I know Vi, you don't have to drink. Just come with us?" He pleaded.

"Not tonight Louis." She said, getting off the couch. "You guys have fun." She smiled.

Clem, Louis, and Brody shrugged it off and started grabbing their things.

"We'll be back!" Clem yelled before closing and locking the door behind them. Violet was sitting on her bed, with her laptop open, eyes lidded. She hated clubbing. Too much alcohol. Too many people who don't have control of themselves. Too many memories. She shook the thought out of her head but it didn't take long for them to come back

Bottles being thrown at her.

The screaming.

The blaming.

The hitting.

The slapping.

She ignored the silent tears streaming down her face as more memories flooded.

The T.V. blasting.

Things being thrown.

The kicking at her door as she frantically tried to keep it closed.

The yelling and banging on the other side.

The way he grabbed her arm when he got through.

The way he dragged her through the trailer and outside.

The tired and depressed look her mother gave her and she was thrown out the door.

The way the dirt smashed into her face as he pushed her down.

The way he slammed the door shut.

She wiped her face and closed her laptop, staring up at the ceiling.

The way the park bench felt on her cold skin as she slept.

She got off the bed and walked down the stairs, only to see Louis, Clem and Brody sitting on the couch.

"I thought you guys left?" She looked at them, eyes red.

"We know alcohol brings up bad memories so we figured we should have a movie night instead." Clem told her, with her arms stretched out wide. Violet stared at her for a second before jumping into her arms.


	18. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short

Clem sat on the couch, staring at the ring in her hand. Violet’s ring. She didn’t have anywhere to put it so she usually just kept it laying around. She stared at the ring for a few more seconds before placing it down on the coffee table, sitting up and putting her head in her hands. 

She slowly brushed her fingers through her hair as she let a few tears fall.

A cry interrupted her. 

She stood up and slowly walked towards the room where their baby lay. She walked in and picked up the infant, staring at her. She looked just like Violet. Pale skin and green eyes. She doesn’t have any hair yet but Clem hopes it’s blonde. 

She took a deep breath as the girl in her arms kept crying.

“You miss her too?”

A cry.

“I know baby. I do too.” Clem said sadly as she looked over at the framed wedding photo sitting on the shelf.

“I miss her a lot.”


	19. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i'll probably do less angst after this chapter

Winter was always Clem’s favorite season. She loved everything about it. The snow, the wind, the lakes, and so on. It wasn’t snowing very hard that day so they still had school, but it was very cold. Naturally, cars and windows were frosted over and puddles and pools were frozen. Clem shivered as she walked out of her final class to greet her friends.

“Hey Clemmy!” Louis beamed, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Sophie

“Hi Louis,”

Clem spotted Violet, walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“We’re all gonna go hang out by the lake, you in?” Brody questioned, stuffing things in her bag.

“The lake? Is it frozen over already?’ Clem asked as they exited the building. 

“Yep! Marlon and I checked it out this morning!” 

“Hm… Okay.” 

The group walked in the general direction of the lake, chatting about teachers and video games and stuff.

Sophie ended up going home, saying she had a lot of homework to do.

As they approached the lake, they all set their bags down. Louis immediately grabbed Marlon’s arm and raced for the ice.

“Let’s go!”

The two boys slid onto the ice, laughing at one another as they lost their balance. The rest follow, slipping and giggling as they got on. Violet and Brody ended up holding onto each other to stay up, unlike Louis who was just lying on the ice at this point. 

Violet and Brody continued to talk before a loud crack was heard. Everyone looked over to the girls, who were staring at the cracked ice below them. They all stared for a moment before the ice broke through completely, sending the two girls into the freezing cold water.

“Brody!” Marlon yelled, racing over to the hole. He immediately got down on his knees and grabs for Brody, upon seeing her red hair. Everyone ran over to help Marlon pull Brody out of the water.

“Where’s Vi?!” Aasim asked, as he helped Brody out. Brody flopped onto the ice, shivering and freezing. 

“Ruby! Clem! Come help Brody!” Louis yelled, pulling Brody up to her feet as Ruby and Clementine helped her off the ice. Louis got on his knees, brushing away snow as he desperately looked for signs of his friend.

“Goddamn it help me!” Louis yelled at Marlon and Aasim. The boys scrambled to their knees, moving snow.

Ruby and Clem watched as the boys searched for Violet. They wrapped their coats around Brody and stayed close to her in an attempt to warm her up. Brody shook and sobbed in their arms, whispering Violet’s name every once in a while. Clem was on the phone with 911, getting an ambulance.

The boys continued to search before Louis caught a glimpse of Violet’s hoodie.

“I found her!” He screamed, before rolling up his sleeves and punching the ice. He punched until his knuckles were bloody. He punched a solid hole into the ice before shoving his arm in and grabbing onto her hood. Aasim and Marlon ran over to him, helping him pull Violet out of the water. When they pulled her out, they laid her on the ice.

She didn’t move.

She didn’t cough.

“Violet!” Clem screamed, running onto the ice. She dropped down beside her girlfriend, tears streaming down her face. Violet lay there, her cheeks red and her lips blue. Clem plugged Violet’s nose and started to breathe air into Violet’s mouth. She did this a few times before moving her head back up to look at the blonde. Nothing.

“Come on Vi!” She continued, now hearing Brody’s sobs get louder. She continued to press her hands against her girlfriends chest. She continued before Violet shook and started to choke. Clem turned her on her side as Violet coughed and choked out water. Once she quieted down she was just shivering, half-concious. Louis carried her off the ice as they heard the sound of sirens getting close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a part 2 bu tif i do it wont be for a while


	20. Violentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short im sorry its also a day late because i posted on wattpad but forgot to update here

Clem’s ears perked up at the sound of a key being put into the door, she turned around to see her wife standing there, with flowers in her hands. 

“Happy Valentine’s day?” Violet tried to say as if she were surprising the brunette, but it came out more like a question.

“Violet! You’re home early!” Clem jumped up from the couch. Wrapped her arms around her wife and kissing her. Violet happily accepted.

“I uh, got you these.” Violet blushed, handing Clementine the bouquet of flowers. Clem’s eyes lit up at the gift.

“Really? You got me violets?” Clem chuckled.

“Is that what those are?”

“Yes Vi.” She laughed again. “Thank you, I love them.”

“Wow but not me? Betrayal.” Violet faked cried, putting her face in her hands and putting her head down.

“Oh hush, you know I love you.” Clem smirked, pulling Violet closer. “Come watch a movie with me? I picked out some cheesy romance movies.”

“Of course.” Violet smiled, taking off her coat and throwing it on the arm rest of the couch.

Clem went into the kitchen, finding a cute vase to put her flowers in. She picked one out, filling it with water and placing her flowers in them. She admired them for a moment before hearing her wife from the living room.

“You coming?”

“Yeah!” She walked towards the living room, plopping herself down on the couch. She snuggled into Violet as they sat in a comfortable silence. Violet had her arms wrapped around Clementine, planting a small kiss onto Clem’s curly head. They continued to watch the movie, Clem holding onto Violet’s hand, twisting the ring around her finger.


	21. Prosthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh

“Come on-”

“No! This is scary!”

Violet was holding onto Clem’s hand, her other hand on the brunette’s back.

“Just take another step.” Violet eased Clementine on to the wooden foot, making sure to hold on to her in case she fell.

“Ugh! I can’t do this!” Clem yelled, giving up and sitting down.

“You’re getting yourself worked up. Do you want me to get you some water?”

Clem shook her head slowly, resting her chin on the palms of her hands. Violet sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I know this is scary but if you’re ever going to walk on it you need to practice… Aj and Willy worked hard to make this for you.” Violet sighed, leaning her head onto Clem’s shoulder.

“I know…” Clem exhaled, looking down at her foot. 

“We can do this another day if you want- Woah! Hey! What are you-” Violet gasped as the girl next to her abruptly stood up, slowly shuffling away from the bench. 

“I’m walking.” Clementine blatantly responded. Violet shot up and rushed to Clem’s side, holding onto her and moving at the same pace as her. 

“You’re doing it!” Violet couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. 

“Yeah okay help me back to the bench before I fall on my ass.” Clem huffed. Violet laughed at the girl’s response and helped her back to her seat.

“Clem! I saw that!” Aj yelled, running over to the girls. “You were walking on it! Was it comfy?”

“As comfy as a wooden foot can be.” Clem chuckled. Aj raised his eyebrow at her sarcasm, before looking at Violet.

“You gotta help her everywhere now.” Aj put his hands on his hips.

“Why me? Can’t you help her places too?” Violet smirked.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t wanna take her to the bathroom and see you guys kiss all the time. Gross.” Aj stuck his tongue out.   
Both Clem and Violet laughed as he gagged.

“Okay Clem, again.”

“UgggghHHHHHH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh


	22. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM FUCKING ALIVE 😭

Clem held her arms tightly around the blonde’s waist and they basked in comfortable silence. Clementine slowly turned her head to look at her bedside clock.

6:56 A.M.

Clementine quietly groaned, realizing she’d have to get out of bed and start preparing herself for another long, boring, day of work. She slowly looked down at the girl in her arms who was still fast asleep. She took a moment to appreciate how calm Violet looked. Her blonde locks spread out against her chest, her limp hands draped over Clementine’s shoulders, her slow and steady breath against Clem’s collar bone. Clem looked back up a the clock, before slowly taking Violet’s pale hands in her own, careful moving Violet off her body. She sat up about to stand before arms were wrapped around her waist. 

“Stay, it’s cold.”

“I need to go to work babe.” Clementine removed the hands before turning around and kissing Violet’s forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Violet groaned and turned over. Clementine took that as an answer and walked to the bathroom the brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, revealing how tired she looked. 

“I didn’t want to have to wear makeup today…” She quietly mumbled to herself, dispensing the toothpaste onto her brush. She began to brush before a loud thud came from the other room. She looked out the doorway before a very tired looking Violet came walking towards her with her arms extended. 

“Viole-” Clem stopped to catch the falling toothpaste from her mouth. “Not right now.” She moved over back t the sink to spit out the remainder of paste and wash her hands. A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see Violet half-asleep with her arms out expecting a hug. Clem sighed and place her toothbrush by the sink before going into the hug. 

“What’s up with you today? Are you sick?”

“No im sleepy…” Violet mumbled and rested her head on Clementine’s shoulder.

“Then you should go back to sleep.”

“But I want you there.”

“I have work, Vi…” Clem tried to pull away but Violet held her there. 

“Stay home.” Violet looked up at her. “Please?”

Clem looked back at the clock, 7:12. She looked back at Violet before sighing. “Alright, I’ll text my boss.”

“Woohoo!” Violet pumped her fists in the air before walking back to the bed and flopping down. 

Clem walked over the bed as well, picking up her phone and sending a quick text to her boss explaining she was taking a sick day. She placed her phone back down before laying down next to her lover. She hugged her and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Clem.”

“I know…” Clem giggled tightening her grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know its been so long im sorry my brain doesnt work anymore- um yeah- I WROTE FLUFF??? thats crazy 😳 
> 
> but yeah basically I couldnt write for a while and then if I did write it was probably too dark to post sooo 😝✌️ i started highschool a few days ago so umm dont expect a lot of updates 👁👅👁


	23. Hinges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO 😭 my friend and i have a hc and Violet and her family are Russian and we like writing stuff with that in it so um here's a short little thing I wrote 😳
> 
> also sorry its angst again im sure you guys are tired of it by now-
> 
> TW ABUSE!!

Violet shoved her old rusty key into the trailer door, her backpack slugging off her shoulder as she was tired from walking home.

“Вайолет, дорогая, ты дома, как в школе?”

(Violet darling you’re home, how was school?)

“It was fine, mom.”

(VIOLET!) (beer)

“ВИОЛЕТТА! Grab me… Give me another пиво…” Her dad yelled senselessly from the couch. Violet sighed, not having enough energy to fight right now. She idly walked to the fridge, grabbing a beer bottle off the bottom shelf. She handed it to her dad, not bothering to wait to see if he says ‘thanks’. She walked back over the kitchen counter where she dropped her bag to take it back to her room.

“Do you have homework?” Her mother asked, it was one of her days off, which explained why she was so desperate to make conversation.

“A little.” She replied before she attempted to walk towards to room. Attempted.

“Do you not want to… um- Может сядем за стол и сделаем её?”

(Would you like to sit at the table and do it?)

Violet stared at her mom. “Зачем?” She questioned.

(Why?)

“I… I just thought you might want to catch up.” Her mom tried to explain, talking over the tv blasting.

“I’m tired, I just want to go to my room,” Violet explained, trying to ignore the hurt look on her mothers face as she walked towards her room.

“НЕ ГОВОРИ С НЕЙ ТАК, ОТРОДЬЕ!” She heard her dad yell and then his loud, heavy footsteps coming towards her.

(DON’T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU BRAT!)

Violet rushed to get into her room and lock the door, She pressed her back up against it trying to hold it up as her dad pounded on it, screaming at her from the other side. He continued the rattle on the door, Violet knew her door hinges here old and wouldn't hold very well.

“GO AWAY!” She wailed as one of her door hinges broke off. She heard her mother screaming from the other side.

“ДОРОГОЙ, ОСТАНОВИСЬ! ТЫ СДЕЛАЕШЬ ЕЙ БОЛЬНО!”

(DARLING STOP! YOU’LL HURT HER!)

“Держитесь подальше от этого!” Her dad yelled back, still hitting.

(Stay out of this!)

Violet was starting to panic. The hinges on her door became weaker and weaker until-

“WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN LOCK MY DOORS?!”

Violet tried to process the situation as ringing filled her ears. She weakly tried to push the door off of her body but she was too weak. The door fell on her head.

(Why would you break her door?! Violet?! Violet, can you hear me, darling?)

“Зачем тебе ломать дверь ?! Виолетта?! Вайолет, ты меня слышишь, дорогая?” Her vision was blurry but she could see her mother on her knees in front of her, worry on her face.

“I…” Violet could barely speak her head hurt so bad. She saw her dad mutter something before walking back to the couch, probably feeling bad.

(Here Sweetheart, come lay down.)

“Дорогая, иди ложись.” Her mother pulled her up to her feet and laid her on her bed. The second Violet’s head hit her pillow she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just saying violets mom definitely has a very soft quiet voice and no one and convince me other wise 😡😡


End file.
